EverytimeEverydayEverything
by persefone84
Summary: Antes de pensar en intentar algo, hay que pensar en superar los impedimentos que uno mismo pone ante las situaciones."
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Lo recordaba. Recordaba perfectamente el momento exacto en el que dejó de intentar no sentir nada por él. Solo sabía que desde ese día ya no quería luchar más contra ese sentimiento. Se le antojaba como una tortura porque había miles de cosas de él que no soportaba en absoluto.

Era arrogante, engreído, terco, pensaba que era el ombligo del mundo, todos tenían que estar a sus pies y su estilo de vida en el colegio era algo que tenía que ser aceptado porque simplemente era él.

Siempre que la veía viniera al caso o no terminaba diciéndole que acabaría enamorándose de él. Lo peor de todo, lo que más le molestaba, era que al final tarde o temprano el se daría cuenta que tenía razón y saldría ganando como siempre había predicho. Esa era una de las cosas que más la sacaban de quicio. Ella que siempre se había mantenido firme y directa respecto al tema ahora debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que le gustaba.

Hacía ya casi dos meses, una tarde de sábado del mes de noviembre, Hagrid el guardabosques de Hogwarts, la había invitado a tomar el té en su cabaña. Ella; que sentía un especial cariño por las personas menos favorecidas; había aceptado encantada.

La verdad es que le gustaban mucho esos días en los que las labores como alumna ejemplar, le daban un respiro y le permitían aprovechar una tarde entera para ella misma.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, se dio cuenta de que no era la única invitada. James Potter; de pelo oscuro y enmarañado; estaba sentado en uno de los enormes butacones con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas en una silla. Sirius Black; tan atractivo y a la vez distante; estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo mientras que Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se encontraban sentados en sillas y apoyaban los brazos en la mesa. Hagrid daba vueltas alrededor de la tetera que empezaba a emitir un ruido ensordecedor.

- Vaya... hola Evans. - James se levantó de un salto para cederle el sitio.

- Eh, hola –saludó la chica algo contrariada-. Gracias pero prefiero sentarme aquí con Remus si a él no le importa. –Dijo en tono cortante.

- Como prefieras –contestó él- y la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de espatarrarse de nuevo en el enorme sillón.

Lupin movió su silla para hacerle un hueco entre él y Peter.

La tarde transcurrió de forma agradable. Para su sorpresa, James no le dirigió la palabra aunque interceptó algunas miradas que no supo interpretar. Sirius y él, parecían consternados por algo y cuchicheaban entre sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Peter charlaba animadamente con Hagrid y ella se dedicó a hablar con Remus – el único al que tenía verdadero aprecio de ese grupito.- sobre las clases y lo pesadas que se hacían por la cercanía de la navidad.

En un momento de la tarde, se había metido tanto en su conversación con Lupin, que no había notado que tanto Peter como Sirius y el mismo James ya no estaban. Hagrid les explicó que tenían algo que hacer en el campo de quidditch y Remus puso cara de preocupación al instante. Lily se percató de ello por lo que se inventó que tenían unos deberes muy importantes que terminar para poder irse sin hacer sentir mal a Hagrid por su corta visita.

Lupin, ponía excusas tontas para que ella no acudiera al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Decía que había malinterpretado su gesto y que no había nada por lo que preocuparse pero Lily podía ser de todo menos idiota.

A lo lejos vieron que James estaba solo empuñando su varita –no había rastro de Sirius o Peter- y frente a él había una silueta aunque no lograba averiguar quien era debido a la oscuridad que de repente se había cernido sobre ellos.

Un rayo de luz le pasó rozando y aunque se defendió tirando a su oponente al suelo, éste, aún sin levantarse, le lanzó una maldición que le dio de lleno en la cara y le hizo caer de espaldas contra la húmeda hierba.

Comenzó a llover con fuerza.

Remus tenía la cara más blanca que nunca y parecía que le habían caído 10 años encima de un plumazo. En ese momento y por primera vez Lily sintió por James algo que no había sentido antes. Una especie de pinchazo en el estómago que no supo interpretar y a la vez miedo. Miedo a que le pasara algo, algo realmente grave. No quería pensarlo ni por un instante –jamás le desearía nada malo aunque se llevaran tan mal- y salió corriendo para ver como estaba.

Cuando llegó, él ya se estaba levantando. La mejilla le sangraba mucho, tanto que se volvió a asustar. Cuando miró hacia atrás lo que sintió fue como un mazazo emocional para ella. Severus Snape colgado bocabajo; gracias a un hechizo de Lupin que no esperaba; le gritaba una sarta de improperios a James mientras sonreía complacido por el daño ocasionado a su cara.

Lily se puso frente a él y lo miró como nunca antes había hecho. Era una mezcla entre decepción, tristeza y profundo asco y él le contestó como ella ya había imaginado que haría:

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia traidora! ¡Jamás debí acercarme a ti amiga de licántropos y traidores a la sangre!

Lily no supo como pasó exactamente pero James, devolvió a Snape a su postura normal y le propinó un puñetazo al más puro estilo muggle, dejándolo tumbado en la hierba mojada, lleno de barro y con el labio sangrando. Entonces cogió a Lily de la mano y arrancó a andar en dirección al castillo, calado hasta los huesos y dejando a Lupin petrificado en el césped.

Le apretaba tanto la muñeca que le hacía daño; aunque al fin y al cabo, eso no le dolía tanto como las palabras que habían salido de la boca de quien había sido su mejor amigo tiempo atrás. Entre lágrimas que no pudo evitar gimoteó:

- James, por favor, me estás haciendo daño.

Lily sabía que el chico no se había percatado de que ella lloraba ni de la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano. - James se dio la vuelta bruscamente pero se vino abajo en cuanto la miró-. Al igual que él, estaba empapada y las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que resbalaba por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión abatida.

Lupin los alcanzó pero James le hizo un gesto para que los dejara solos, así que, éste siguió adelante sin mirar atrás. Lily pensó que Remus tenía una charla pendiente con Sirius y Peter; que seguro estaban esperando en la sala común ansiosos de noticias.

- No llores Evans, por favor, él no lo merece. Ese estúpido de Quejicus no tenía derecho a hablarte así.

Lily pudo apreciar la sinceridad en el tono de él. Estaba preocupado por ella al igual que ella lo había estado minutos antes por él.

- No te preocupes por mí ya estoy acostumbrada. Vamos a la enfermería; no me gusta nada ese corte. ¿Cómo te lo ha hecho? ¿Y que hacíais en el campo de quidditch los dos solos? –Dijo con tono inquisitivo.

- Eh, nada que te incumba –se pasó la mano por el pelo- será mejor que sigamos adelante –la tenía demasiado cerca y lo miraba con tal intensidad que se puso nervioso.

- ¿Eres tan estúpido que te estabas batiendo en duelo con él? ¿Es que tu elevado amor propio, te hizo pensar, que se quedaría quieto esperando a que lo tumbases Potter? – La tensión acumulada por el susto afloraba en ese momento.

- Ya estamos. No puedes ni por un segundo dejar de juzgarme. Ya te he dicho que lo que hacíamos ahí no es asunto tuyo.

- Eres un completo idiota ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡No claro que no! Porque el gran James Potter no sabe preocuparse por nadie que no sea él mismo. ¡Pueden expulsarte por esto!

- ¡Déjalo ya! ¿Vale? –subía el tono por momentos- ¡Lo que pase o deje de pasar es asunto mío y de nadie más! ¡Auch! –Había gesticulado demasiado por lo que la herida le dolía aún más.

- De acuerdo, tu mismo...

Zafándose por fin de su mano, hizo el intento de adelantarlo pero éste volvió a detenerla y de nuevo su tono de voz fue dulce y amable:

- En serio Evans, ese tipo no merece la pena y... siento haberte preocupado.

Ella volvió a notar el mismo pinchazo de antes en el estómago, y sin saber porqué, le dio la mano y lo acompañó a la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba sentado. La señora Pomfrey trataba de cortar la hemorragia. Iba y venía con frascos de cristal rellenos de líquido cada uno de un color diferente.

La observaba en silencio. Le encantaba hacerlo porque siempre descubría un nuevo detalle que le hacía quererla un poco más. Como si eso pudiera ser posible.

Le gustaban sus ojos. Expresivos y de un verde brillante, único y especial. Era capaz de ver a la persona que se escondía tras ellos. Solía acertar con facilidad lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarla. Ella intentaba ocultarlo pero los ojos siempre la delataban.

Sabía perfectamente, que Lily Evans, era una de esas chicas inteligentes con principios muy marcados. Y era eso precisamente por lo que le gustaba; era justa, paciente y fuerte; características no muy comunes en la gente de su edad.

La chica, siempre se había mantenido firme y tozuda en cuanto a un posible acercamiento entre los dos. No la culpaba por ello. A menudo se definía a sí mismo como una persona difícil de llevar. Eso cuanto menos.

La notaba intranquila; se levantó, lo miró, se sonrojó y volvió a sentarse.

- Evans, no te ofendas pero me estás poniendo nervioso.

- Lo siento, no es mi intención, pero sangras demasiado.

- Si dejarais de mentirme respecto a como se ha hecho eso tal vez ya estaría curado.

James le dio la mano. Por su cara parecía estar pensando en algo que la torturaba.

Por todos era sabido que, tiempo atrás, había sido amiga de Snape por lo que no le extrañaba nada que estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto.

Mientras tanto, Lupin, había llegado a la sala común –que estaba desierta de alumnos- y mantenía una acalorada discusión con Sirius y Peter. Remus argumentaba que la historia se había salido de madre mientras que Sirius discrepaba y lo consideraba todo como algo que Severus Snape se merecía a toda costa.

- ¡Ha sido una estupidez! ¡A saber lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo!

- ¿Pues que iba a pasar? James le hubiera dado su merecido a ese mal nacido de Quejicus ¿o no lo crees capaz?

- ¡Claro que lo creo capaz! ¿Por qué piensas que no quería que se enfrentaran? Ahora James estará en la enfermería mintiendo al respecto; cosa que no le va a servir de nada; porque la enfermera no nació ayer. Si McGonagall llega a enterarse no quiero saber la que nos cae encima. Dumbledore ya hace demasiado por mí sin vuestra ayuda.

- Tonterías. – Dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano.- Eres un exagerado. En la vida hacen falta emociones fuertes Lunático.

- Como si no tuviéramos ninguna ¿eh Canuto?

- Lo cierto es que podrían haber muerto – Dijo Peter.

- En serio Colagusano cada día me sorprendes más. Ahora va a resultar que tienes conciencia. – Dijo Sirius.

- Mejor dejamos el tema para mañana porque estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir aquí hasta que aparezca "don duelo". – Dijo Remus.

Mientras subían por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos, Sirius, continuaba con su perorata acerca de lo idóneo que le parecía todo.

En la enfermería, las cosas parecían ir a mejor. Por fin la señora Pomfrey había logrado curarle la herida.

Lily suspiró. James notó la sensación de alivio que irradiaba.

Estaba arrepentido por haberla asustado. Quería abrazarla y decirle que no era para tanto, que solo era un corte en la cara, pero temía que ella le contestara con un puñetazo. Después de la tensión acumulada no le extrañaría que de verdad lo hiciera en cualquier momento. Al fin y al cabo había vuelto a disgustarla.

- Espero que tengáis muy claro que pienso contárselo a vuestra jefa de casa. No os vais a escapar de esta tan fácilmente muchachitos. A saber en que andabais metidos. Me sorprende muchísimo esa actitud de tu parte Lily. Te creía más responsable.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella! – Dijo James algo alterado mientras se levantaba de pronto.

- No te molestes en protegerla Potter. Hasta mañana. – Los condujo a la salida y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

James estaba preparado para una buena reprimenda. Se sorprendió al ver que ella ya se había dado la vuelta. Iba en dirección a la torre en la que se hallaba la sala común de la casa Gryffindor.

- Evans lo siento de veras. Juro que voy a sacarte de esta como sea.

Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Esa expresión suya sólo revelaba una cosa: peligro. Intuyó, que tal vez, la hora de recibir el puñetazo no andaba lejos.

- Dime algo por favor.

- Francamente, no me quedan ganas de discutir. – Dijo serenamente-. Después de tantos años por fin puedes contar en tu currículum con el primer castigo de Lily Evans. Buenas noches Potter, espero que no te quede cicatriz.

- Lily no te vayas, espera. – Se escuchaba a sí mismo culpable y desesperado.

Quería retenerla aunque en el fondo sabía que era mejor dejarla marchar. No quería que su enfado fuera a más. Buscaba excusas tontas con las que poder pasar el trago pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando, no se le ocurría nada. Estaba en blanco.

- Por tu culpa estoy metida en un buen lío imbécil. – Decía mientras seguía caminando-. Si miento me van a pillar y si no lo hago te pillarán a ti. No quiero pasar a la historia siendo la chivata que hizo expulsar al gran James Potter. No sé el motivo que has tenido y tampoco quiero saberlo. Solo espero, que al menos, lo estuvieras haciendo por una causa noble y no por hacerte el machote cuando mañana todos despierten con la noticia.

- Tal vez en otro momento hubiera sido así créeme, pero ya no. He madurado aunque no lo creas – Dijo en tono divertido, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Encima te hace gracia. Muy maduro James, ya lo veo. Y hablando de madurez... ¿a qué ha venido eso de darme la mano como un niño de parvulario?

- Eh bueno, -se pasa la mano por el pelo-. En realidad eso no ha sido más que una maniobra por mi parte. No era por miedo.

- Ya...- sonreía-. Eres increíble. Aprovecharías hasta tu propio funeral. Ya no sé que pensar respecto a ti. Ahora me das miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¡Anda ya! – La adelanta -. ¿Veo duda en tu tono? ¿Por qué veo duda? ¿Te estás enamorando? Eso me haría realmente feliz Evans.

- En serio, no sé para que hablo. O te quitas de en medio o te lanzo una maldición ya mismo.

El tiempo pasaba sorprendentemente rápido. De repente, se encontraban de camino al aula de transformaciones en una fría mañana del mes de enero.

La relación entre James y Lily se encontraba estancada. No era tan tensa como antes pero tampoco se había transformado en un camino de rosas.

- ¿Te das cuenta Cornamenta? La mitad de la población femenina del colegio haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo y no digo toda por que la otra mitad lo hace por estar conmigo. – Le iba diciendo Sirius por el camino.

- Y eso me lo dices porque...

James vio como Sirius miraba de reojo a Remus. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su amigo no sabía por donde empezar. Sirius odiaba ser portador de malas noticias; sobre todo si debía dárselas a alguno de sus amigos.

- Verás, todavía no hay nada confirmado pero hemos oído ciertos rumores...

- Sobre qué.

- Más bien sobre quién. – Apuntó Peter.

- Según dicen Evans sale con alguien. – James notó que lo dijo rápidamente, seguramente esperando que fuera a dolerle menos de esa forma-. Se lo oí decir a Martha Ronson que, a su vez, se lo oyó decir a la amiga de Lily, esa rubia con pecas ¿Natalie?

En el fondo; aunque jugaran a ignorarlo; James sabía que tanto Sirius como el resto de sus amigos conocían sus sentimientos hacia Lily Evans. Era algo más que un simple calentón adolescente. La quería aunque tratara de ocultarlo entre bromas. Hablaban del tema a diario pero de una forma más bien superficial. Sólo recordaba unas cuantas conversaciones, en las que había confesado, como se sentía realmente.

Se había parado en seco tratando de asimilar lo que su amigo acababa de decirle. Se le había encogido el corazón; y luego con gran esfuerzo; había seguido latiendo. Latía justo cuando creía que podría haberse parado para siempre. Se trataba de Lily. Su Lily. Esas eran palabras mayores. Acababan de tocarle la fibra sensible. Pensaba que la situación había avanzado en algo pero se equivocaba. Parecía estar en el mismo punto de siempre; peor aún; antes ella no salía con nadie.

- ¿James?

- Bueno – contestó por fin- si te paras a pensar era normal que ese día llegara. Quiero decir; es la chica más guapa e inteligente que conozco; todos sabéis que no soy el único a quien le gusta. En realidad me alegro por ella. Sólo espero que el energúmeno en cuestión no la haga sufrir o morirá sin preámbulos.

Sirius lo miró con cara de preocupación. James sabía que esa era la respuesta que su amigo más temía. La que le demostrara, de una vez por todas, que estaba madurando.

Esa que le hiciera ver, que ya no era el niñato irresponsable y voluble que en otro momento, habría llenado el castillo de maldiciones, hasta dar con el maldito capullo, que se había atrevido a mirarla siquiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Paseaba sola por los alrededores del castillo. Hacía frío pero no le importaba. Esas caminatas la inspiraban. El olor a tierra mojada le impregnaba los sentidos; adoraba aquel lugar; el verde de la hierba, mezclado con el marrón de los troncos de los árboles y el azul del cielo.

Desde que pusiera un pie por vez primera dentro de aquel edificio de piedra, la asaltaba la misma duda una y otra vez. ¿Qué haría cuando acabara sus estudios en Hogwarts?

¿Qué iba a ser de ella cuando ya no estuviera rodeada de amigos, estatuas, fantasmas y profesores?

Todo aquello se había convertido en parte de sí misma con tal intensidad que dolía. Pensar en el momento de su partida le producía un vacío inmenso en el pecho.

Por otra parte, la situación en casa no era muy alentadora. Tuney había cambiado tanto con ella que ya no estaba segura de tener una hermana. Constantemente sentía como si tuviera una espina clavada en el corazón, de una forma tan dolorosa y a la vez irritante, que quisiera darse bofetadas a sí misma.

Por desgracia su hermana no daba señales de cambio alguno. Hacía tiempo que sabía que aquello no tenía remedio. Ese pensamiento la asaltaba día si, día también. No entendía en absoluto la reacción tan desmesurada de Petunia respecto a sus habilidades mágicas. La hacía sentirse culpable por algo que había nacido con ella, que no había elegido. Si ella era feliz siendo como era ¿por qué su hermana no podía simplemente apoyarla? Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno.

Y luego, como si realmente le hiciera falta buscarse más líos, debía centrarse en el tercero de sus problemas. No por ello el menos importante. Uno que para su desgracia; visto desde cierto punto, también venía con nombre y apellido. James Potter.

Años atrás se habría reído de sí misma por tan sólo plantearse que semejante individuo pudiera afectarla de esa manera. Había tomado esa posibilidad como un chiste durante mucho tiempo pero finalmente - y contra todo pronóstico- se había hecho realidad.

Lo había visto venir por lo que fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento de ignorarlo. Sólo le hizo falta una tarde para darse cuenta de que su torre había perdido todas las defensas. Negar el hecho, no significa que no exista; punzante en todo momento. Empeñarse en buscar excusas tontas sólo lograba acentuar el sentimiento.

Estaba inmersa en un profundo dilema. Se imaginaba el momento en el que todos se enteraban de que había caído como tantas otras. Acto seguido, avanzaba y todo eso se tornaba muy secundario cuando veía que podría estar perdiéndose algo importante. Momentos irrecuperables según van avanzando los años. Prefería arrepentirse de lo hecho que de lo no hecho. Luego volvía atrás cuando pensaba que era James Potter el motivo de tanto revuelo.

En parte, no había dejado de ser un chico arrogante, engreído y demás, pero, algo le decía que no era el mismo que hacía seis años, se le presentó preguntándole por su tipo de sangre. Ahora se reía mientras lo recordaba. Solo había sido una metedura de pata. – La primera de muchas.

Se notaba a leguas que quería entablar conversación con ella, sólo, que lo hizo de la forma menos adecuada. Jamás se lo tuvo en cuenta. Eran niños. La inocencia se palpaba en cada poro de su piel y parte de ella aún no se había perdido.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga Natalie la sacaba de ese profundo letargo en el que llevaba horas sumergida.

- Eh, sí. Perdona. Estaba en mi mundo y no te había visto.

- Ya veo. Llevo aquí parada cinco minutos. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, perfectamente no te preocupes. A veces me gusta pasear cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Me ayuda a pensar con claridad. – Le sonrió.

- ¿Y en que pensabas si puede saberse? – La miraba de forma suspicaz.

- ¡En nada! – Puso cara de circunstancia-. Sólo en que debo organizarme si quiero aprobarlo todo. ¡Necesito un plan de acción! – Cogió a su amiga del brazo y ambas se dirigieron a la sala común.

Todos sabían que Sirius Black, era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio seguido del no menos atractivo James Potter. Ambos eran lo que la gente normalmente consideraba los "solteros de oro" del castillo.

Les habían atribuido numerosos romances a cada uno; mitad ciertos y mitad inventados.

Sirius acababa de empezar un "rollito pasajero" - Nombre que James daba a las numerosas mini relaciones de su amigo- con una chica de Ravenclaw. Según muchos era la belleza personificada; una chica de ojos azules, alta, con el pelo largo y castañ con guapa. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

- Mira Cornamenta yo así no puedo. ¡Que quieres que te diga! No estás en lo que deberías. – Se encontraban en la biblioteca, algo poco usual tratándose de ellos.

- A ver de que se trata esta vez. – James lo miró divertido y siguió leyendo el profeta.

- Joder. De verdad que necesito a mi amigo de vuelta. ¿Te has tragado algo raro? ¿Tienes fiebre? – Le toca la frente.- Delante de ti está sentada, la que posiblemente sea una de las chicas más guapas que conozco. No te quita ojo ¿Y tú osas ignorarla? ¿De que vas?

- ¿Os queréis callar? A diferencia de vosotros yo sí necesito estudiar. Aún no sé como lo hacéis. – Decía un crispado Remus Lupin.

(Dos noches atrás "su pequeño problema peludo" lo había inhabilitado totalmente y había perdido un día entero recuperándose en la enfermería).

- Lunático tú dirás lo que quieras pero esto no puede seguir así. Ayer nos castigaron y ¡No usó el espejo! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Cumplió el castigo de forma íntegra! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo? – Dijo mirando de nuevo a James.

Realmente a James Potter le estaba dando miedo de sí mismo. Llevaba días sumergido en lo que había denominado como su "mayor debate interno". En la vida se había sentido de tantas formas a la vez.

Idiota porque él no era así. Le gustaba encarar las cosas de frente. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la misma persona; siempre había tenido tal seguridad en sí mismo y en que ella acabaría siendo su chica; que el palo había sido tremendo.

Era como estar en el cielo y de buenas a primeras encontrarse cayendo sin nada que amortiguara el golpe . Una lección que nunca olvidaría.

Por otro lado, se avergonzaba de sí mismo por no haber hecho nada por remediarlo. Sentía que la había perdido y que se había llevado con ella una parte de sí mismo. Quién se lo iba a decir. James Potter tocado y hundido.

También estaba arrepentido. Era el único culpable de su situación. En todas las veces que le había pedido que saliera con él, jamás se había tomado la molestia de hacerle ver, que en realidad, iba en serio. Su elevado ego lo había llevado al punto en el que se encontraba. Ella sólo había seguido adelante y lo había dejado atrás como si aún tuviera once años.

Se sentía miserable al ver como el amor de su vida se le había escapado de una forma tan estúpida. Esa relación amor-odio que tenía con ella era lo más a lo que podría optar nunca. Estaba oficialmente deprimido aunque con disposición a salir de esa situación como fuera; y cuanto antes mejor. Sabía que Sirius y los demás estaban preocupados por él. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo y un pequeño empuje para reponerse. Al fin y al cabo después de brujo y animago seguía siendo humano.

- James... – Remus le dio un codazo sacándolo, de ese modo, de su reflexión.

La chica a la que Sirius hacía referencia momentos antes estaba parada delante de sus narices. Parecía nerviosa. Jugaba con su corbata – Era una Gryffindor-. A la vez giraba sobre sí misma para enfocar a sus amigas que le sonreían y hacían gestos con las manos que solo podían significar una cosa: "adelante, pídeselo"

Ahora que se fijaba bien era realmente guapa. Tenía los ojos de color miel, grandes y almendrados y el pelo rubio ceniza. Estaba empezando a pensar, que tal vez, su pequeño empuje, se había presentado a través de unas piernas de infarto.

- Hola James, me llamo Joane. Somos de la misma casa aunque no creo que me conozcas. Estoy en quinto curso. Me preguntaba...

- Eh, sí que te conozco. – Mintió descaradamente-. De vista claro. Alguien con una cara como la tuya es difícil de olvidar. – Y acto seguido le sonrió de esa forma tan peculiar que tanto le gustaba a las chicas del castillo.

Ni él mismo creía estar flirteando con alguien. Hacía tiempo que no sacaba a pasear al conquistador nato que dormitaba en su pecho. Si Lily Evans seguía adelante, él tendría que hacerlo en cualquier momento, y ese, por que no, era tan válido como cualquier otro.

Sirius reía disimuladamente, seguramente dándole gracias a sabe Dios qué o quién por haber obrado el milagro. Su amigo, por fin, salía de la fosa en la que había estado sumergido, durante un periodo de tiempo que a él, se le había hecho completamente cuesta arriba. Remus – negaba con la cabeza- probablemente sabía lo que Canuto estaba pensando en esos momentos. Peter simplemente llevaba algún tiempo pensando en las musarañas por lo que tenía cara de no haberse enterado de nada en absoluto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Dos días después de haberse conocido, James y Joane entraban por el retrato y buscaban con la mirada el sofá más apartado de la sala común. Hubo cierto momento en el que se besaban tan apasionadamente que muchos se quedaban mirando sorprendidos por tal arrebato. Era obvio que al día siguiente lo sabría todo el castillo puesto que los cotilleos estaban a la orden del día.

Como era de esperar, la noticia llamaba a su puerta a primera hora de la mañana. Se dirigía junto a sus amigas hacia el aula de transformaciones. James Potter salía con Joane Stevens. "Todos lo saben ya" – Le decía Evelyn mientras ella caminaba hacia delante simulando que el hecho no le importaba en absoluto.

- Y dicen que anoche dieron el espectáculo delante de todos – Comentaba Natalie.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Dejad ya el tema o vais a hacer que vomite. La vida de semejante personaje no es tan interesante además, todas sus relaciones acaban igual. – Dijo en tono cortante.

- Vale, tranquila, no hace falta ponerse así...

- Por tu culpa me pitan los oídos Evans. Veo que sigues queriéndome tanto como siempre – Observó James mientras le daba un repaso de arriba abajo.

- Si sigues mirándola así la vas a gastar cornamenta.

- Gracias por el apunte Black pero no era en absoluto necesario. – Dijo ella con irritación-.

- Puedes llamarme Sirius, te concedo el privilegio. – Le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sabéis qué? A veces pienso que sois tan parecidos que no sé como no os habéis enamorado aún. Sois insoportables.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de contestar Lily se dio la vuelta. Su melena rojiza rozó levemente la cara de James dejándolo impregnado de un olor parecido a la vainilla. Al entrar en el aula, se fijó en que sus amigas ya estaban sentadas así que buscó a su amigo Marcus y se colocó junto a él. El chico le caía muy bien. Era inteligente, bastante simpático y a diferencia del resto, no siempre estaba pensando en chicas o quidditch.

- Canuto – Le dio un golpe en el costado a su amigo-. ¿Es él?

- ¡Auch! ¿De qué hablas?

- Ese pelirrojo con el que se ha sentado Lily. ¿Es ese su novio?

- Pues no lo sé, supongo ¿Y a ti que más te da? ¿No decías eso de "que sea feliz"?

- Vete a la mierda. Es un sabelotodo, se llama Marcus Ford y siempre se pone en primera fila para hacer la pelota. Nunca me ha gustado.

- A ti lo que no te gusta es otra cosa...

- ¡Potter y Black! ¿Os apetece pasar otra larga tarde limpiando trofeos? – Ante la negativa de los dos amigos, la profesora McGonagall dio comienzo a la clase.

Esa misma noche, James y la voz de su conciencia (como solía llamar a Lupin) mantenían una conversación:

- Sólo digo que empezar una relación seria con alguien por despecho no es la mejor de las opciones Cornamenta. – Comentaba Remus tranquilamente mientras ojeaba la edición de ese día de "El profeta".

- ¿Relación seria? ¿Cuándo he tenido yo algo de eso? Ni hablar, no es mi novia. No nos debemos lealtad sentimental ni nada que se le parezca. Sólo pasamos el rato.

- Yo sólo espero que ella sea consciente. Suficientes problemas tengo yo con lo mío para tener que comerme también los suyos porque, sabes tan bien como yo que, tarde o temprano vendrá a contármelos.

- No te preocupes ella piensa igual que yo. Eso lo hace todo mucho más fácil ya sabes, cuando dos personas buscan lo mismo no hay lugar a posibles malentendidos.

- Si tú lo dices...

A un día del catorce de febrero, el gran salón y las salas comunes estaban ya empapelados con corazones y florituras de todo tipo. Esa semana había sido terrible en cuanto a nuevas noticias sobre desapariciones y cadáveres encontrados. La festividad se había ensombrecido. Los alumnos iban y venían constantemente con aire preocupado. Hagrid se encontraba ultimando detalles. Intentaba colocar unos adornos sin mucha suerte. Sus manos eran tan grandes que no era capaz de hacer nada a derechas.

- Déjalo Hagrid, yo lo haré por ti.

- Con un suave movimiento de varita, los papelillos estuvieron colocados de forma inmediata.

- Yo también puedo echarte una mano si lo deseas Hagrid. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Se ha suspendido el entrenamiento.

- Vaya, Lily acaba de colocar lo último pero gracias igualmente por el ofrecimiento James. Y bien, decidme chicos ¿Cómo pensáis celebrar un día tan especial? ¿Vais a ir a Hogsmeade? En mi opinión y con los tiempos que corren la visita debería ser suspendida. Es un peligro.

Ambos se miraron, tal vez pensando en que iría a decir el otro.

- Pues yo me quedo en el castillo. El amor se demuestra todos los días del año. No creo que haya que hacer nada fuera de lo normal ese día sólo porque esté establecido de esa forma.

- Yo tampoco voy a ir. Le prometí a Peter hace mucho tiempo que nos quedaríamos jugando a los naipes explosivos.

- Que romántico. Pensé que tu plan amoroso sería sentarte con Black en la orilla del lago al atardecer. O con tu novia... quien sabe. Ya no sé cual de los dos es el número uno en tu lista.

- Eres muy graciosa Evans. Me parto y me troncho contigo. En primer lugar y aunque te sea difícil creerlo, no todos reciben el amor que quisieran ni en San Valentín ni en el resto del año, en segundo lugar, no sólo es el día del amor también es el día del amigo y en tercer lugar, sólo matizar que yo no tengo novia. Tenemos una relación de lo más liberal pero supongo que eso a ti te parecerá una aberración. ¿He de llevarte a la enfermería o tu corazón aún puede aguantar?

- Vamos chicos... no discutáis. – Hagrid les daba palmaditas en la espalda pero James se fue enfadado.

Lily se quedó desconcertada y pensó que debía pedirle disculpas. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría hecho tal comentario, pues sabía lo importante que eran para él sus amigos. Sabía muy poco sobre la vida y andanzas de Peter Pettigrew; siempre a la sombra de los otros tres. Los cuatro tenían un profundo y arraigado sentido de la amistad y eso le gustaba. No podía negar que se querían y se respetaban muchísimo. Si algo afectaba a alguno de ellos, allá iba el resto contra viento y marea.

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron a mejor. La mañana se presentaba aburrida y tampoco es que el tiempo acompañara. Soplaba un viento helado capaz de tumbar a cualquiera. La visita a Hogsmeade había sido pospuesta unas horas con la esperanza de que el viento amainara en ese periodo de tiempo. El gran salón estaba abarrotado de alumnos. Los elfos domésticos habían preparado un desayuno especial basado en chocolate caliente y pasteles en forma de corazón.

Llevaba un rato observando al resto de estudiantes y no le cabía en la cabeza cómo podían comportarse de esa manera. No era capaz de entender porqué tanto revuelo; todo le parecía demasiado artificial. No son necesarios tantos aspavientos – pensaba - para demostrarle a alguien lo que sientes. Por otra parte, si no fuera tan orgullosa, tal vez no tendría que pasar ese día sola haciendo deberes. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si quisiera que se le esfumaran ese tipo de ideas.

Mientras cavilaba, se fijó que James y Sirius entraban en ese preciso instante y se sentaban frente a Peter y Remus. No había rastro de la tal Joane así que únicamente tendría que rezar para que siguiera sin aparecer y luego, esperar a que los otros tres lo dejaran solo para ir a hablar con él. En ese instante, una chica rubia a la que no había visto en su vida se acercó a Sirius y le tocó el hombro. Él se puso en pie de un salto, la besó en los labios y le dio la mano dispuesto a irse con ella pero antes:

- Feliz día de San Valentín Evans.

- Mmm... igualmente Black. – Se sonrojó puesto que la había pillado mirando.

- Me pregunto si algún día dejarás de ser tan terca. Tanto orgullo no te va a servir de nada y probablemente cuando decidas hacer algo será demasiado tarde. – Dicho esto agarró a la chica de nuevo y se fue con ella.

Parecía que la habían petrificado. Su cerebro trabajaba sin descanso intentando buscar respuestas. Miró a James que a su vez la miraba con cara de póquer. Era completamente imposible que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta. No sabía como, ese mal nacido había tenido el descaro y la poca vergüenza de entrar en su mente. Le dieron ganas de matar duendes. Recogió sus cosas y salió pitando de allí.


End file.
